<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teach me | norenmin by pchyjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068917">teach me | norenmin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchyjae/pseuds/pchyjae'>pchyjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Other, jaemin is his childhood bestfriend, jaemin the love guru, jeno is his maid, lapslock, norenmin, pure fluff, renjun is a prince, renjun thinks he sucks at kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchyjae/pseuds/pchyjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>renjun's  life  goal  is  to  kiss  his  significant  other.  but  how  is  he  supposed  to  do  that  when  he  sucks  at  kissing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teach me | norenmin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this  isn't  beta  read  so  please  forgive  any  mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>all  renjun  really  wanted  to  do  was  to  be  able  to  kiss  someone.  he  wants  to  be  able  to  kiss  the person  he  loves.  but  it  makes  him  so  upset  that  he  just  doesn’t  know  how  to  kiss  properly.  no  matter  how  many  times  he  tried,  he  just  couldn’t  seem  to  learn.  he  was  so  desperate  to  learn  that  even  his  best  friend  (who  was  also  a  maid  in  his  house),  jeno,  noticed  how  stressed  out  he  was. </p><p>“i  don’t  think  you  understand  jeno!”  renjun  exclaimed. </p><p>“what  do  you  mean,  your  majesty?”  jeno  asked,  innocently,  “i  do  understand  how  you  feel.” </p><p>“jeno,  how  many  times  do  i  have  to  tell  you  that  you  don’t  need  to  call  me  your  majesty?”  renjun  told  jeno,  while  using  his  fingers  as  air  quotes  when  he  said  your  majesty.  “it  makes  me  feel  so  old!” </p><p>“well  you  are.”  jeno  said  under  his  breath. </p><p>renjun  could  hear  what  he  said  and  couldn’t  help  but  look  at  jeno  with  a  straight  face.  jeno  just  put  his  hands  up  in  the  air,  defending  himself  from  any  of  renjun’s  possible  attacks. </p><p>“look,  i  just  want  to  know  how  it  feels  to  be  able  to  kiss  someone  properly.  to  be  able  to  kiss  your  significant  other  without  being  scared  about  how  they  feel  about  your  kiss.  imagine  being  insecure  about  the  way  you  kiss  jeno!  i  don’t  want  to  feel  like  this  anymore.  gosh,  i  just  want  to  kiss  someone,  in  my  room,  on  the  rooftop,  wherever  we  are.  i  want  to  be  able  to  approach  them  with  confidence  and  not  be  afraid  of  laying  my  lips  on  theirs.  is  that  so  much  to  ask  for?!”  renjun  exclaimed,  out  of  breath  by  the  end  of  the  rant.  then  he  looked  up  at  jeno  with  pleading  and  begged,  “so  if  you  understand  what  i  feel,  give  me  advice.” </p><p>he  was  so  desperate  to  the  point  where  he  was  going  to  beg  his  maid  (although  he  hated  calling  him  that),  despite  being  the  prince.  he  never  thought  that  he  would  be  asking  one  of  his  best  friends  to  give  him  advice  on  how  to  kiss! </p><p>“but  i  don’t  know  how  to  explain  it.”  jeno  showed  him  a  frown,  feeling  sorry  that  he  couldn’t  give  his  friend  any  advice. </p><p>“ugh,  jeno  you’re  no  help.”  renjun  said  with  a  pout  visible  on  his  face. </p><p>jeno  stayed  silent,  just  staring  at  renjun.  he  really  did  feel  bad  about  not  being  able  to  help  renjun  but  he  really  didn’t  know  how  he  could  explain  how  to  kiss.  you  see,  jeno  may  have  only  known  renjun  for  a  few  years  but  he  feels  like  he’s  known  him  for  practically  his  whole  life.  he  just  finds  it  slightly  weird  to  talk  about  something  so  intimate  with  renjun,  not  that  he  doesn’t  want  to  talk  about  it  because  he  absolutely  does. </p><p>suddenly  renjun  looked  like  he  just  had  a  eureka  moment  and  was  about  to  jump  up  in  joy. </p><p>“maybe  if  i  ask  jaemin  to  help,  he’ll  be  able  to!”  renjun  said  with  excitement. </p><p>as  if  the  universe  had  already  planned  this,  renjun’s  phone  made  a  ping  sound.  it  was  jaemin  telling  renjun  that  he  was  at  the  front  gate,  waiting  for  someone  to  let  him  in.  as  it  was  his  job,  jeno  got  up  to  go  downstairs  to  open  the  gates  and  door  for  jaemin  but  it  seemed  like  renjun  had  beaten  him  to  it.  renjun  slid  down  the  railing  of  the  staircase  while  shouting  at  the  top  of  his  lungs. </p><p>when  he  finally  opened  the  door,  he  jumped  on  jaemin’s  body,  without  warning.  jaemin  was  shocked  to  say  the  least.  jeno  gave  him  his  usual  eye  smile  while  waving,  and  jaemin  waved  back  while  his other  arm  was  holding  onto  renjun’s  body,  making  sure  that  he  wouldn’t  fall. </p><p>“jaemin!!  you  don’t  know  how  excited  i  am  to  see  you!  please  help  me”  renjun  screamed  into  jaemin’s  ear. </p><p>“renjun,  i  can  clearly  see  how  excited  you  are  to  see  me.  i  am  too  but  i  think  my  arm  is  going  to  fall  off,  please  get  off  so  that  i  can  help  you  with  whatever  it  is  that  you  need.”  jaemin  said,  his  voice  muffled  as  renjun’s  body  was  still  on  his. </p><p>“oops,  sorry.”  renjun  said  with  a  smile  while  rubbing  the  nonexistent  dust  off  of  jaemin’s  clothes.  “come  with  me,  i  need  your  advice  for  something.”  renjun  said  while  tugging  on  jaemin’s  arm,  leading  them  to  his  room. </p><p>jaemin  was  so  confused  and  jeno  just  smiled,  acting  like  he  didn’t  know  what  was  going  on. </p><p>once  they  had  reached  renjun’s  room,  jaemin  was  forced  to  sit  on  renjun’s  bed. </p><p>“you  see,  jaemin,  i  don’t  know  how  to  kiss  properly  and  i  really  want  to  learn,”  renjun  got  straight  to  the  point,  not  wanting  to  waste  any  time, “but  our  dear  friend,  jeno,  doesn’t  know  how  to  explain  it  to  me.”  renjun  looked  at  jeno  and  jeno  just  shrugged. </p><p>“please  help  me,  i  promise  i’ll  pay  you  back  with  as  many  plushies  as  you  want.”  renjun  begged  yet  again. </p><p>“well…”  jaemin  trailed  off,  “if  you’re  going  to  pay  back  with  plushies,  sure  i  don’t  mind,  i  can  help.” </p><p>“thank  you  so  much  jaemin!!  you’ll  never  understand  how  grateful  i  am  to  have  a  friend  like  you.”  renjun  hugged  jaemin  with  all  his  might.</p><p>“the  first  step  is  to  understand  what  a  proper  technique  is,”  jaemin  started,  “but  you  won’t  understand  unless  you  experience  it.” </p><p>jaemin  just  stared  at  jeno,  who  looked  back  with  wide  eyes. </p><p>“i  suggest  that  you  let  jeno  and  i  lead  you  on  this  wonderful  lesson  of  mine.”  jaemin  said  to  renjun,  with  a  big  smile  on  his  face. </p><p>in  reality,  jaemin  saw  this  as  an  opportunity  to  be  able  to  confess  to renjun.  he’s  been  crushing  on  renjun  for  as  long  as  he  could  remember,  but  never  built  up  the  courage  to  tell  renjun.  he  was  already  dating  jeno,  so  he  felt  even  worse  knowing  that  he  already  has  a  boyfriend  but  also  has  a  crush  on  someone  else.  but  after  he  told  jeno,  jeno  also  admitted  that  he  had  a  crush  on  renjun. </p><p>“if  it’s  going  to  help  me  learn,  then  sure  i’ll  do  anything,”  renjun  said  with  no  hesitation  whatsoever,  “jeno?  would you?  for me?”  he  then  questioned  jeno,  hoping  that  he  would  say  yes.</p><p>“...alright,”  jeno  said  after  thinking  for  a  second,  “yes,  i’ll  do  it,  if  it  means  that  i  can  help  you.”  jeno  said  with  a  smile. </p><p>jaemin  smiled  at  his  boyfriend  and  at  his  best  friend,  looking  forward  to  the  next  few  hours. </p><p>“renjun,  let  jeno  lead  and  then  you  follow  him  okay?”  jaemin  reassured  a  nervous  looking  renjun,  “if  you  feel  uncomfortable,  tell  us,  otherwise,  we’ll  lead  you  through  this.”  jaemin  made  sure  that  renjun  knew  his  own  limits  and  that  no  one  would  judge  him  for  being  the  “bad  kisser”  he  claims  to  be. </p><p>“okay,  but  just  so  you  guys  know,  i’m  allowing  this  to  happen  and  that  i  agree  to  do  this.  i’ll  tell  you  if  anything  feels  wrong.”  renjun  wanted  jaemin  and  jeno  to  know  that  he  was  fully  consenting  to  this  idea.  </p><p>“alright,  time  to  start!”  jaemin  said  with  excitement  on  his  face,  clapping  his  hands  like  a  child  who  has  just  been  given  sweets  even  though  they’re  not  supposed  to  have  any. </p><p>“first  thing  you  have  to  do  is  get  used  to  each  other,”  jaemin  looked  at  renjun,  while  pushing  him  towards  jeno,  “there  isn’t  going  to  be  any  emotion  in  the  kiss  if  you  aren’t  used  to  each  other’s  touch.” </p><p>both  renjun  and  jeno  were  startled  by  the  close  proximity.  sure  they  have  been  close  to  each  other  before,  hell,  renjun  even  sometimes  asks  jeno  to  cuddle  him  to  sleep,  but  in  this  moment,  everything  felt  so  new.  it  didn’t  help  jeno  at  all,  as  his  heart  was  beating  so  fast,  he  felt  like  it  was  about  to  come  out  of  his  chest.  they  were  so  close  to  each  other  to  the  point  where  they  could  feel  each  other’s  breath  on  each  other’s  nose. </p><p>“good,  nice,  now  you  guys  have  to  hold  each  other.”  jaemin  guided  both  their  arms  around  each  other.  he  couldn’t  lie,  he  was  slightly  jealous  of  jeno  being  able  to  hold  renjun  first  but  he  knew  that  his  time  would  come  soon  and  he  shouldn’t  rush  this. </p><p>on  the  other  hand,  jeno’s  heart  was  barely  surviving  this.  he  felt  like  his  heart  was  about  to  come  out  of  his  mouth.  whereas  renjun  was  just  shocked.  he  had  never  been  this  close  to  jeno,  this  intimately.  he’s  noticing  all  the  things  he  had  never  noticed  before  and  he  wasn’t  sure  how  he  was  supposed  to  feel.  all  these  emotions  were  currently  rushing  through.  all  of  it  was  somewhat  overwhelming  to  him,  but  at  the  same  time  he  enjoyed  this  feeling.  this  feeling  he’s  never  been  able  to  experience with  anyone  else. </p><p>“renjun,  you  stay  still  for  now  okay?”  jaemin  looked  at  jeno  next,  “jeno  i  want  you  to  lean  towards  renjun  and  place  your  lips  on  his.  don’t  start  moving  or  anything,  just  place  them  there.”  jaemin  guided  jeno,  even  though  jeno  knew  how  to  kiss. </p><p>jeno  did  eventually  lean  towards  renjun’s  face,  after  realising  what  was  going  on.  jeno  looked  at  renjun’s  eyes,  which  were  practically  begging  him  to  just  do  the  action  that  jaemin  told  them  to  do.  so  jeno  did.  he  leaned  forward  and  just  placed  his  lips  on  renjun’s.  no  movement,  just  them  closing  their  eyes  as  their  lips  were  touching. </p><p>“now  jeno,  slowly,  start  to  move.”  jaemin  watched  over  the  two  as  he  gave  them  instructions. </p><p>jeno  slowly  moved  his  lips  against  renjun’s.  renjun  was  unresponsive  for  a  while,  but  soon  after,  he  started  to  follow  jeno’s  actions.  he  didn’t  really  know  what  he  was  doing,  but  he  was  hoping  that  what  he  was  doing  was  the  same  as  jeno  and  wasn’t  disappointing  him. </p><p>but  renjun  suddenly  felt  insecure  and  couldn’t  continue. </p><p>“oh  my  gosh,  i’m  so  sorry  jeno.  i  don’t  deserve  to  be  able  to  kiss  you.”  renjun  quickly  blurted  out,  in  a  panicked  voice.</p><p>“no  renjun,  it’s  okay!”  jeno  bend  down  to  assure  renjun,  “are  you  okay  doing  this?  are  you  sure  you  want  to  continue?  we  can  stop  if  you’d  like.” </p><p>“yeah,  renjun we’re  not  going  to  force  you  to  do  this,  we’ll  stop  if  you  want.”  jaemin  said  with  concern  laced  in  his  voice.</p><p>“no  it’s  okay,  we  can  continue.  i  just  feel  bad  for  jeno  because  i’m  so  bad.”  renjun  felt  bad  for  worrying  the  other  two.  he  didn’t  want  them  to  think  that  they  were  doing  something  wrong. </p><p>after  asking  multiple  times  if  he  was  sure,  jeno  and  jaemin  finally  went  through  with  the  rest  of  the  ‘lesson’.  jaemin  continued  to  lead  them  through  the  kiss.  eventually  jaemin  told  renjun  that  he  should  try  and  take  some  lead  over  the  kiss. </p><p>so  he  did.</p><p>jeno  enjoyed  the  kiss,  to  say  the  least.  even  though  he  felt  like  his  face  was  burning  up,  he  also  felt  like  he  had  just  reached  the  top  of  the  mountain  and  that  he  was  really  winning  in  life  (which  he  was).</p><p>“alright!  that’s  it  for  today  on  jaemin’s  love  advice  show.  come  back  next  episode  for  more!”  jaemin  announced,  acting  like  he  was  hosting  a  tv  show. </p><p>“i  don’t  think  there  needs  to  be  a  next  episode,”  jeno  exclaimed,  “renjun  who  told  you  that  you’re  a  bad  kisser?  you  kiss  better  than  jaemin!”  he  blurted  out. </p><p>it  wasn’t  until  he  saw  the  look  on  renjun’s  and  jaemin’s  face  that  he  realised  what  he  had  just  said.</p><p>“what  do  you  mean  better  than  jaemin?”  renjun  said,  with  confusion  laced  in  his  voice. </p><p>“uhh,  nothing!”  jeno  exclaimed,  a  bit  too  loudly  for  it  to  sound  normal.  renjun  still  looked  at  them  suspiciously,  not  believing  what  jeno  had just  said. </p><p>“what  jeno  meant  was  that  he  thinks  you  are  better  at  kissing  than  i  am.”  jaemin  said  with  a  nervous  smile.</p><p>“how  can  i  be  better  than  the  king  of  love?”  renjun  was  still  looking  for  an  explanation  because  there  was  no  way  he  was  better  than  jaemin.</p><p>jaemin  and  jeno  look  at  each  other,  sighing,  knowing  that  they’d  have  to  confess  to  renjun  cause  no  matter  what  they  say,  he  won’t  believe  them.  and  so  they  did.  all  the  way  from  the  start,  when  they  had  first  met. </p><p>---</p><p>“so  you’re  telling  me  that  you  two  have  been  dating  for  a  year  already  and  in  the  process  of  it,  you  ended  up  having  a  crush  on  me  too?”  renjun  questioned,  after  the  two  boys  explained  everything  to  him.</p><p>“we  know  it  may  seem  weird  but  i  hope  you  don’t  mind.”  jeno  said,  with  a  hopeful  face. </p><p>“it’s  just  the  way  we  feel,”  jaemin  said  with  a  shrug,  “if  you  don’t  like  that,  i  hope  it  won’t  affect  our  friendship  too  much.”</p><p>“we  can’t  imagine  what  life  would  be  like  without  you.”  they  both  said  simultaneously. </p><p>a  smile  adorned  renjun’s  face.  renjun  was  genuinely  touched.  to  imagine  that  his  two  best  friends  both  had  a  crush  on  him,  weirdly  made  him  feel  butterflies  in  his  stomach.  the  thought  of  being  with  the  two  people  dearest  to  him  made  him  feel  so  happy  and  he  wanted  to  be  able  to  experience  that  feeling. </p><p>“wait  does  that  mean  that  the  whole  time  jeno  was  kissing  me,  he  actually  had  a crush  on  me  and  liked  me  in  a  romantic  way?”  renjun  just  realised  what  had  happened.</p><p>jeno  couldn’t  help  but  blush  which  immediately  gave  renjun  the  answer  he  was  looking  for. </p><p>renjun  looked  towards  jaemin’s  direction  and  questioned,  “how  did  you  handle  watching  your  boyfriend  and  crush  kiss  each  other?  even  guiding  them.”</p><p>even  jaemin  didn’t  know.  he  admits  that  he  was  jealous  of  the  two.  but  never  did  he  think  of  it  like  that. </p><p>“i  didn’t  want  to  rush  anything  for  you,”  jaemin  says  seriously,  “plus  i  didn’t  want  to  force  myself  on  you  or  anything  like  that.”</p><p>the  fact  that  the  two  care  so  much  for  his  feelings  made  him  fall  in  love  with  them  already.  he  knew  that  he  had  already  taken  a  liking  for  the  two  boys,  but  he  just  fell  deeper  in  love. </p><p>opening  his  arms  out  towards  jaemin’s  direction,  he  smiled. </p><p>“well  i  give  you  permission  to  do  the  same  thing  as  jeno” </p><p>jaemin  didn’t  waste  time  and  ran  into  renjun’s  arms,  in  the  same  manner  that  renjun  had  done  when  he  saw  jaemin.  he  smashed  his  lips  up  against  renjun’s  with  a  smile  on  his  face. </p><p>the  least  jaemin  could  say  was  that  it  felt  heavenly. </p><p>jeno  joined  in  on  the  fun  and  they  all  had  one  of  the  best  nights  of  their  life. </p><p>none  of  them  could’ve  asked  for  anything  better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>